From Hate to Love Achtung! x Snakoos!
by CloudGuardian18
Summary: I hate him" or so she said. KLAVIERxEMA this story wil follow the game, so huge spoilers will appear in later chapters but even though it will follow the game's story, romantic twists will be added to this star-crossed lovers :D
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** This is my first fan fiction for this game and it simply revolves around the world of a girl wearing a lab coat in her life with a glimmerous fop and rock star. Hope you enjoy this pairing  PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Apollo Justice and its characters because if I did Klavier and Ema will be the couple of the century. )

**Pairing:** Achtung! X Snackoos! (E x K)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_From Hate to Love_

CHAPTER I: PROLOGUE

_At the airport_

"It's been a long time since I've seen Lana" I sighed while looking at the sign which says "Welcome to America".

"I hope I can find a job while I'm here" I told myself when suddenly….

"EMA! EMA!" I heard a distant voice which seemed familiar and as I thought it was my beloved sister, Lana Skye; I hugged her tightly, maybe because I missed her so much and that it's good to see her again.

"Ema, oh how you've grown, It's sad that you didn't pass your proficiency exam" With the words Lana blurted out, my surroundings became dark, thinking that will I be able to spray luminol to detect blood and discover fingerprints in crime scenes like a forensic scientist would do but unfortunately I can't have that job until I pass my proficiency exam.

"Don't feel bad Ema, I found you a job in the LAPD well not a forensic scientist of course, but something a little different from it" Lana gave out a warm smile which brightened out my surroundings, her smile reassures me that everything will be alright or so I think.

_At the LAPD_

"Lana, you got me what job!" I was surprised when she told me I'll be a detective, Lana told me "You heard me, I got you a job as a detective with chance that you might be promoted as a forensic scientist" Lana gave me a smile again. "Lana, you're the best sister any girl would want" I told her. "Putting that aside, how about we take a look at your work desk next week and get to meet your co-workers" I happily agreed with her.

When I saw my desk, it was really should I say, ready for me to work on, pencils and pens in different colors, organized short bond papers and a binder to keep my inbox an outbox documents when I start my work but what really caught my eye was the picture frame containing a picture of not only me and Lana but also Mr. Wright and Mr. Edgeworth, the two legendary men who saved me and my sister.

"So, you're the new detective Ms. Lana told me about right, pal!" I heard a big, scruffy voice from behind. "Oh, Detective Gumshoe, nice to see you!" Lana said, I turned my back and saw a big man with a pen slid on the ear (I'm sorry I can't really find the right term to describe how the pen is right there, well if you have played the game, you'll know Gumshoe :]) "Hi, I'm Ema Skye, I'm going to be the new detective next week, nice to meet you, Detective…." I quickly forgot his name even though Lana said Hi a while ago, was it Gumshoe? What a silly name, that couldn't be it. "Detective Gumshoe, Dick Gumshoe is the name, pal!" I hid my laugh knowing that what I remembered silly as a name was the real one after all.

"So Ms. Ema, have you met the prosecutor you're going to work with? His office is over there" My jaw stayed open, was the prosecutor I'm going to work side by side Prosecutor Edgeworth? I ran to the door Gumshoe pointed at and tried to fix my hair, I slowly placed my hand at the doorknob, my heart was beating and when I opened it, I saw……

"A broom and mop?" I said in disappointment (T_T) "Oh, I'm sorry, haha, I must be out of my mind right know, that's the storage room, it's where we keep our broom and mop, the door beside is the Prosecutor's room, I think I need a snack" I looked at Gumshoe thinking "Is this guy really a detective?" I walked 2 steps to the right just about to open the next door, I took a deep breath and opened it, and to my surprise it was one hell of Edgeworth's redecorating plans.

The elegant bookshelf was replaced by guitars hanging on the wall, the frilly clothing hanging on the wall was also gone instead 3 LCD monitors were there with 3 different channels "MTV", "A boy band" and a documentary of rock guitars, the organized and clean desk was now messed with overflowing paperwork to the point where there many scattered on the floor but wait that desk isn't really a desk right? Oh my goodness, those are 2 big speakers he has just enough to be a desk, I also noticed that majority of the papers on the desk and floor were song sheets, one of them entitled "Guilty Love", I then asked Gumshoe because I was confused "Detective, what happened to Mr. Edgeworth, does he plan to be a rock star perhaps?" Gumshoe and Lana laughed "Hey, pal. Even you know Mr. Edgeworth won't plan something like this" Gumshoe said, "Ema, Mr. Edgeworth went to Germany to study again, your boss is the new prosecutor" Lana added. "Mr. Klavier Gavin is the name, the one called to be Prosecutor by day and Rock Star by night" Gumshoe said.

~kring~kring~ Lana's phone rang, after the call, Lana has to go, she gave me a piece of paper where she wrote my address, she left, I said my goodbye to Gumshoe when I finished introducing myself to everyone.

_Outside of the LAPD Offices_

I looked at the paper Lana gave to me.

" **Dear Ema, I found you an apartment near there, it's just 5 blocks from there, GateFire St. and you live at the 8****th**** floor, room 126 **

**Be safe Ema.**

**Lana"**

I sighed and looked at the sky and said….

"A step to my dream, an organized desk, friendly co-workers and my loving sister but my boss, I don't think I'm going to be fine working with him"


	2. Meeting the Fop

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, thank you for reading my first ever fan fiction for this awesome game, hope you comment and review :D

**Disclaimer:** Again, I do not own Apollo Justice and its characters; I'm just a fan girl trying to entertain myself by doing this story. XD

**Pairing:** The Fop and The Fraulein :D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**CHAPTER II: Meeting the fop**_

_Outside of the LAPD offices_

After reading the address of my apartment, I then realized "5 blocks from where? Is it the left or the right?" I spotted a man wearing somewhat violet or maybe magenta rock star outfit, he was getting of his motorcycle when I approached him, "Umm, excuse me, may I ask something?" he turned around and gave me a smile, I feel that smile gets on my nerves but he's dazzling or should I say glimmerous, if there's such a word. "Oh what is it, Fraulein?" And just before I say a word, he quickly took the paper from my hand, took out a pen and signed it "Oh, Fraulein, you don't have to ask for my autograph, I'd gladly do it for you" he smiled again, I want to punch his glimmerous face but I don't want trouble, so I just smiled back and said "Don't just sign other people's paper just that you want to and also I don't even know so why do you think I'll ask for your autograph, I'm just asking where GateFire is" That man just laughed at me saying "Oh, just 5 blocks from the right, My apologies Fraulein, would you like me to escort you in my hog?" This man clearly irritates me, obviously he is trying to flirt with me "No, thank you, I'd be just fine walking" I turned my back at him, walking away; I heard a faint chuckle from behind.

"What a glimmerous fop" I whispered.

_After 1 week (In my apartment)_

Today's the day I'll start my work as a detective, I woke up from my bed and the time was 10:00!!!!! I was late for work, well not quite, work starts at 10:30, I have to hurry, I took a bath but I did not have time to eat breakfast, so I left my apartment at 10:15.

_Running like hell _

I stopped for a few minutes at a convenient store and bought the cashier gave me that tastes good, I ran quickly as I can while eating…… what's this? It's so crunchy and delicious; it was like the "snack of the gods", snackoos, I love it! ~VROOM! ~ What the!? That motorcycle is going way pass the speed limit, wait a minute, that's the glimmerous fop, oh well like I care, I looked at my pink watch 10:26!! Oh, no! I ran like hell afterwards.

_LAPD Offices_

10:31, *pant* at least I was late for a minute, but first I need to catch my breath, *pant* "Detective Skye, nice to see you again" Gumshoe greeted me, I said in reply "You too, Detective Gumshoe" I said in reply, "Have you met the Prosecutor yet?" I replied "No, but is he there?" Gumshoe answered "Yes, he just arrived a while ago, speaking of which, can you give this to him, it's like killing 2 birds with one stone haha, will you pal?" I sighed "Okay, I'll bring it to him" Gumshoe said thanks, I stood up from my chair and approached the door, there I heard someone playing the guitar "This prosecutor surely is responsible" I sighed while knocking on the door "Silly me, he won't hear me knocking because of his guitar" I opened the door and it gave me a surprise "What the!? YOU!?" I shouted dropping the documents Gumshoe gave to me, that prosecutor is the glimmerous fop himself!? (o_o) the glimmerous fop stopped playing and approached me "Oh, it's you fraulein detective, what brings you here in my office, are you asking me out?" (-_-) he's flirting with me again, wait a minute, detective? "Hey, since when did you know I am a detective?" that glimmerous man replied "Since the day, your sister told me you'll be my assistant" he gave of a very irritating smile, so he knew me the very beginning we saw each other last week, I clearly **HATE** this man (T_T) "No, I'm not asking you out , I'm just here to give you these documents Gumshoe gave to me" I said while picking up the documents that fell down a while ago. "You don't have to be so formal with me fraulein, Klavier's just fine" he emitted yet another irritating smile and I just played along with him "If that's all Klavier, I'll be taking my leave" I turned my back and went straight to the door "Ja, Fraulein Detective Ema Skye" and the door was shut, I heard him say my name, I felt weak when he said my name, WAIT A MINUTE! I **HATE **him, right!? Yes, I definitely **HATE **him.

"Oh, Detective Skye have you met , the lead vocalist of the Gavineers, the popular boy band in the US?" My jaw was wide open; the glimmerous fop is a popular rock star!? "Now that you mention it, one screen showing in his LCD was a boy band and that must be the Gavineers" I replied, Gumshoe nodded.

I returned to my desk and looked at the photo frame….

"I wonder how Mr. Wright's doing."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** In the next chapter I will introduce Kristoph and then after that we'll start with the game's story, thanks for the reviews everyone.


	3. Meeting the Gentleman

**Author's note:** I had the time to write another chapter because it's Sunday, thanks for the reviews from the past 2 chapters, hope you patiently wait for my later chapters.

**LateniteSlacker:** Good thing you noticed that, I was really confused why it was like that because its format is different from my fan fiction in Soul Eater, well thank you for your advice and I appreciate you saying my ideas are cute. The truth is, I am a fan of yours because of your story "Snackoos and You" I LOVE it. :D

**Disclaimer:** ughh! How many times do I have to type this -_-, for all you know I do not own Apollo Justice PERIOD. :D

**Pairing: **Gavin x Skye 3

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter III- Meeting the Gentleman**_

_LAPD Offices_

I looked at the photo frame on my desk, it brings back memories, and I miss Mr. Edgeworth and Mr. Wright, Mr. Edgeworth is in Germany right now, so I can't contact him, maybe Mr. Wright's still here.

I stood up and looked for Detective Gumshoe but I couldn't find him, well it was expected since it was already lunch time, I asked around where Gumshoe went for lunch. "Excuse me; do you know where Gumshoe went for lunch?" The officer answered me "He probably went to Tres Bien, the restaurant near the playground, well where else would he go for lunch, he's in love with waitress there" so Gumshoe has someone he likes. I chuckled and said my thanks to the officer.

_Tres Bien_

The restaurant was extravagant, it was like Paris itself, I went inside and I was amazed how beautiful it was, I saw Gumshoe seated at the back glaring at the waitress the officer mentioned. I then approached Gumshoe.

"Detective Gumshoe, so are you a regular here?" Gumshoe was startled "Uhh, What!? Detective Skye, you're here too! Well you can say I'm a regular here, how did you know I was here?" I answered "Just like how a detective would do, ask people around for clues" Gumshoe laughed "So, are you going to order anything?" speaking of which, I haven't eaten my lunch yet, but I guess this kind of extravagant restaurant will have elegant and expensive dishes and I don't have the money for that.

"I think I'll pass, I didn't bring much money with me" I could see the sad face in Gumshoe's reaction; I think he wanted me to place an order just so that waitress could come here.

I smiled and raised my hand to call the waitress, "What is it ma'm?" I read her name plate, so her name's "Maggey Byrde" what a cute name, Ooops! I forgot what to order "May I have a glass of water?" Maggey left our table with a bow and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"So this Maggey, is someone you like, Detective Gumshoe?" Gumshoe was surprised "How did you know that, pal?" I laughed and said "Just how a detective looks for clues, they ask" Maggey returns and placed my glass of water on our table "Gumshoe, who is this woman, you're with?" Maggey asked, Gumshoe blushed for a moment "This Detective Ema Skye, she's the new detective in the LAPD, oh I almost forgot, what brings you here in Tres Bien, Detective Skye?"

Good thing Gumshoe reminded me of what I came here for, "The truth is, I wanted to ask you, where is Mr. Wright?" Gumshoe replied "Well from what I know, he still has his office but he renamed Wright Anything Agency when he got stripped as a defense attorney" WHAT!? He's not a defense attorney anymore! "Sadly, he presented forged evidence in court" Maggey added.

I didn't know that Mr. Wright was not a defense attorney anymore. I was saddened and shocked; I stood up from my chair, drank my glass of water, said goodbye to the two and left the restaurant heading back to the office.

_LAPD Offices_

I sat down and worked on my paperwork piled in my inbox, my mind went completely blank, I was out of the country for years and this is the news I get, an irritating boss, my favorite prosecutor went overseas and now Mr. Wright is not a defense attorney anymore, what a…..*yawn* My eyes was slowly closing, I leaned on my desk and took a nap.

_LAPD Offices (10:30 pm)_

"E……u….se…..m…..e?" I hear a voice interrupting my slumber, my sleepy eyes opened and there I saw….. KLAVIER!? Wait, did he change his clothes, blue really matches him, what am I thinking! He's watching me sleep like a pervert would do, "Klavier, you perv, why are you watching me sleep! Shouldn't you be working?" He seems different, he has eyeglasses on and he a little bit taller.

"I beg your pardon but I'm a not a pervert as you say miss, maybe you have mistaken me by my brother" brother!? Did he just say brother!? "And also working at this late hour is quite dangerous to get home" he added, what does he mean late hour? I looked at my pink watch….10:30! I slept for 8 hrs!? I recovered from my stupid state and asked him "So, you're Klavier's brother? You really do look alike" He laughed "It may seem so, by the way, my name is Kristoph Gavin and you are?" what a nice name for such a gentleman unlike his brother who is quite a flirtatious, glimmerous fop.

"My name is Ema Skye, I work with Klavier Gavin" I replied. "By your reaction a while ago, my brother's tactics don't work on you, that's a rare sight" He laughed and I also laughed with him. I then heard a door opened "Fraulein, are you awak…..meine bruder?!" It was Klavier, why was he still here?

I looked at the both of them and it seemed serious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: **Okay, as promised the next chapter will now start with the game, so HUGE and MAJOR spoilers up ahead. PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW! :D


	4. Turnabout Brother

**Author's note:** Sorry if I haven't updated for a very long time, I had my Speech Chorale contest and then an interschool sabayan pagbigkas. Thanks for the comments and advices you have given me. Oh well I hope the changes I made are better. :]

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Apollo Justice PERIOD. :D

**Pairing: **Rock Star x Aspiring Forensic Detective ^o^

ß--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------à

_**Chapter IV- Turnabout Brother**_

_**LAPD Offices**_

I looked at the two identical Gavins, it looks like something serious has come up, and do these two have issues? I hope they won't start a fight.

"Klavier" Kristoph said seriously

"What is meine bruder?" Klavier looked at him furiously.

I was getting nervous in this situation, the atmosphere seemed evil, and I have a bad feeling about this.

"Klavier, you need to get some sleep for my apprentice's trial tomorrow, you said you wanted to see how he defends" Kristoph smiled.

What the?! That was it!? You need to get some sleep? All those serious look and this happens? Wait I should be glad that nothing happened, what were you thinking Ema.

….but I really felt something evil for a moment.

"Haha, I'm sorry Kristoph, I had to wait for Fraulein to wake up, and I can't just leave a woman here in this office all night, who knows, something might happen to her" Klavier laughed.

I looked at him and smirked.

"The only one I have to worry about is you, you glimmerous fop" I said.

"You're worried about me Fraulein? I'm so touch" He gave a very frustrating smile.

"Wha-!? What!? Wait a minute, that's not what I meant, Klavier" I said.

"Finally, you said my name, you do care for me don't you" Klavier smiled.

"Argh! Never mind, Fop, I'll be taking my leave, thank you" I pouted.

I turned my back walked right in front of Kristoph. "Nice to meet you, Kristoph, till we meet another time" I bowed my head and said goodbye.

_**The next morning, Court room no.2**_

I wanted to see the apprentice of Kristoph, so I came here, I wonder where Klavier is?

He usually stands out in the crowd; I looked at every person in the court room.

I spotted *sigh* a man wearing a magenta/violet suit, black pants and the "G" necklace around his neck, the weird thing is his hair was pony tailed and he is wearing glasses.

There's only one thing left for me to say is that his clothes and his disguise do not match; it's surprising that no one in this court room recognizes him.

"Fop!" I called for him and he waved at me.

"Fraulein, how did you know it was me?" Klavier grinned.

"With that outfit, I'm surprised nobody recognizes you yet" I said.

"Not even my fan girls know it's me, you amaze me every time Fraulein, are you in to me?" Klavier teased.

"Oh, don't be stupid, I have to at least know it's you in that pathetic outfit that is just right for a fop, because I am a detective working for a glimmerous fop." I smirked.

_***BEGIN TRIAL***_

_***FOR PHOENIX WRIGHT***_

"What the!? ?! Isn't this trial for a murder case?" I asked Klavier immediately.

"Yes, he is accused of murdering Shadi Smith in the Borscht Bowl Club basement, the prosecutor for this trial is Winston Payne" Klavier explained.

"From what I heard, he takes interest in newbie defense attorneys, and that is the apprentice of Kristoph Gavin, right?" I asked again.

"His name is Apollo Justice" Klavier said.

Apollo Justice, what a weird name, I hope he's good to defend Mr. Wright, I don't believe that he would commit such a crime. I watched the trial while eating my god-sent Snackoos.

_***Objection!***_

_***That was my chords of steel, your honor***_

_***Take that!***_

_***Hold it***_

Every thing was coming together in this case; we knew that Olga was unconscious during the crime, Mr. Wright remained silent about the murder and it all comes down with this Marco Polo to present to us, the real murderer of this case.

"Your honor, the original crime scene photo was only in black and white, and Kristoph's remark about the blue cards was said long before the color photo of the tabletop was shown, Kristoph is the murderer!" Marco Polo stated.

I was surprised by his accusations that Mr. Kristoph is the murderer, I stopped eating my snackoos and looked at Klavier.

"Klavier, are you okay with this? Your brother is being accused of murder by that Marco Polo" I asked.

"Fraulein, its Apollo Justice" he laughed.

I was annoyed by his answer and turned my head from him.

"The only thing that matters is the truth, haha I sounded like my bruder" He added and reverted into a serious face.

And I just looked at him worriedly.

_***Kristoph Gavin takes the stand***_

"I'm sorry but I haven't been telling the truth for Phoenix's sake but now that I'm at the stand there's no reason for me to hide the truth any longer" Kristoph said.

"Mr. Justice, you may now cross-examine " the Judge ordered.

I listened carefully to the cross-examination saying that Kristoph saw Mr. Wright kill Shadi Smith but after that……..

"TAKE THAT!" that Marco, I mean; Apollo Justice presented a card claiming it to be his trump card.

"Apollo, how did you get that piece of evidence?! Your Honor, that evidence is fraudulent!" Kristoph's composure faltered.

"The only person who can tell that card is fake is the killer himself, Kristoph" Mr. Wright said, shutting up Kristoph.

With this dramatic turn of events, the bait card supposedly to be in Mr. Wright's hand was inserted into a bottle which proves that the bottle was replaced with the murder weapon. I looked again at Klavier and saw that he already knew who the killer is.

"The only one who could have done that was someone who not only was at the restaurant and didn't know about the blue cards, but also someone who knew that Phoenix's fingerprints would be on that bottle. Someone like Kristoph, who ate dinner with Phoenix and witnessed him, drinking from those bottles that very night." Apollo pointed.

"He's good for a rookie" Klavier said.

He smiled but it was not the same irritable smile, there was full of sorrow, I think I understand what he feels.

Kristoph breaks down, pounding the witness stand

"Is this your idea of revenge, Phoenix Wright? Revenge for the events t hat took away your attorney's badge seven years ago!" he shouted.

Those words of Kristoph made me curious of what really happened 7 years ago.

_**NOT GUILTY**_

The verdict for Mr. Wright was not guilty but as for Kristoph, he confessed everything and was put into Solitary Cell 13.

I was planning to talk to Mr. Wright after the trial but I guess Klavier needs a friend now.

He found out that his brother killed someone; it must have been a shock for him.

I looked for Klavier and I saw him outside the building.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: **I kind of hurried off a little in this case, I might have some errors that don't fit in the game but nevertheless the next chapter will be KlavierxEma scenes. :D


	5. The Fop and Marco Polo

**Author's note:** Hello guys, thanks for the reviews from the last chapters. So here's the chapter I promised. :D Turnabout Corner seems so long, so I decided to change some events to make it simple and short. :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Apollo Justice and that's FINAL. :D

**Pairing: **Guitar and Luminol ^o^

ß--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------à

_**Chapter V- The Fop and Marco Polo**_

_**Outside the Building**_

I saw Klavier looking at the late afternoon sky; he was smiling though I know he's crying in the inside.

"Fop, are you alright?" I looked at him worriedly.

"The fraulein is worried about me now that is a surprise, well so far I'm quite fine" He smiled but it was not his regular, irritable smile.

"Fraulein, would you mind accompanying me for a drink?" Klavier asked.

"I would mind if you count it as a date, I'll only join you because I want to comfort you" I replied.

"As long as you're there fraulein" he bowed his head.

When I saw his head go down, he really needed someone to comfort him, so I had no choice but to go with him.

_**At the Bar**_

"You know fraulein, it was shocking to know that my brother who inspired me to become a prosecutor killed someone" Klavier said while drinking.

"A prosecutor? Isn't it that Kristoph a defense attorney?" I asked.

"Since we were young, I look up t my brother, I wanted to fight him, I wanted to surpass him, if I became a defense attorney, and we won't face each other in court" Klavier told me drinking his 5th shot.

"Hey Fop, aren't you drinking too much?" he was staggering, he's already positively DRUNK.

"E…m…a….. I'm sorry to have……wasted your…time…listening to me" he said with pauses.

"Klavier, don't be ridiculous, let's go home now" I suggested.

Wait a minute, did he just call my name correctly? And did I just unknowingly call his name again? Damn what the hell is wrong with me?

Klavier was heavy, he was half-asleep and his body is wavering, I called a taxi and I put him in.

He held my hand and said "E…m…a….don't leave me"

"What are you saying Klavier?" I was shocked by what he said honestly my heart suddenly skipped a beat.

"P…l…ea…se…" He said.

"Alright, I'll go with you until you reach your apartment after that I'll leave" I commanded and he nodded.

_**Klavier's Apartment**_

When I opened the door of his apartment, I was stunned to see that it was elegant except for one room which is filled with his pictures, postures, signatures and his collection of guitars.

WAIT! Before I become really attracted to his apartment I have to say goodbye to him and leave.

"E…..m…..a please put me in the sofa, then you can leave….." He said

"What?! Ughh, alright but after this I'll leave alright" I said.

I gave him an arm support carry (I can't find the right term, sorry) and placed him on the sofa, he was already sleeping.

When I was about to leave, I got a view of one of the picture frames from the table behind the sofa.

I stopped and looked down at Klavier. Still sleeping. I leaned down to get a closer look at the pictures.

It was Klavier when he was young, honestly he looks so cute and his brother he looks so mature, I leaned closer and then……..

*OOOOPPPPSSSSS* I slipped.

I opened my eyes and I saw Klavier's face right in front of me, I can feel his breath and I really could smell the liquor he had.

He looks so fragile when he's asleep, STOP!!! What the hell are you thinking Ema, let's go home.

I looked again at Klavier and he was also looking at me.

"Hi Fraulein" his hand took hold of my head and he pushed it closer.

Our lips touched each other, my eyes were wide open, I can't pull away, it feels good and *WAHHHH* STOP RIGHT NOW EMA!

"STOP!" I pulled myself from him, and Klavier was sleeping again.

"I hate him" I left his apartment face red of anger and something I can't describe.

**Work**

"Fraulein, how about we go out together for lunch?" Klavier asked.

I looked at him and shook my head as a NO; I left my desk and turned away from him.

"Fraulein?" Klavier was confused.

This ignore plan of mine lasted for days and still Klavier keeps on asking why am I ignoring him, well I just ignore him because of what happened, and of course he doesn't even remember *JERK* what happened in the apartment, so I'll leave it as a secret.

"Detective Skye" the chief called for me.

"What is it Chief?" I asked.

"I want you to investigate People Park; it seems that there has been a murder and a hit and run case even a theft of panties" the chief said.

I was about to laughed when he said a theft of panties, why would someone steal panties? That is so ridiculous.

I was able to suppress my laughter and I saluted to the Chief and left the LAPD office.

_**People Park**_

When I was investigating, I met the young defense attorney, Marco Polo; I mean Apollo Justice.

He was cute up close but I bet Trucy, the girl following her is her girlfriend.

Apollo was quite enthusiastic in using the plaster for the footprints; I was looking at his antennas and wondered how does Apollo do his hair like that? I chuckled.

"What's so funny Ms. Skye?" he asked.

"Please, don't call me that, Ema is just fine" I said.

Nice going Ema! Argh! Why did I say that!?

"Okay, Ema" he smiled.

His smile was different from the fop, it was warm, and it calms me. EMA!? What are you thinking!

"Miss Ema, oopss! I'm sorry I can't remove the habit of politeness to people I've met for the first time" he apologized.

"Haha, it's alright, it's better than fraulein" I replied.

"Fraulein? I think I heard that word from Mr. Klavier" Trucy said.

"He uses that to word to address women; he thinks it makes him look cool" I smirked.

"Well, he really looks cool and what's more he's a performer like me" Trucy smiled.

One girl captivated by Klavier *sigh* expected from a glimmerous fop?

"Miss Ema, we have to go now, we'll go back to the hospital, because is waiting for us" Apollo said.

"Mr. Wright? What happened to him?" I dropped my snackoos to the ground.

"Daddy was hit by a car yesterday outside People Park beside the Kitaki Manor" Trucy replied.

"Daddy? How old are you?" I surprisingly asked.

"Yeah, Phoenix Wright is my daddy, I'm 15 years old too" Trucy smiled.

That's hard to believe, I would understand if has a child in his age but this girl is 15!

"Please send my regards, get well soon" I asked.

"How do you know ?" he asked.

"He saved me and my sister's life when he was a defense attorney" I smiled thinking about the memories when I was helping him.

"Mr. Wright really is amazing, don't worry Miss Ema, I'll make sure that he gets the message" he promised.

"Thanks" I smiled.

I said my goodbye to Apollo and Trucy.

"Bye, Miss Ema, and thanks for today" He smiled and went along his way.

He was cute, too cute, I never felt this when I was in the court room but when we got to see in person, he may not be too bad. I smiled and opened a new bag of snackoos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: **I can't help but add Apollo which means LOVE TRIANGLE. :D To the players of this game, I'm going to change lots and lots of events, so please don't say that you got this part wrong and that this isn't supposed to happen. :P but I can tell you that the murderer still stays as a murderer, I can't change that. SO PLEASE REVIEW and cite suggestions to the progress of this story ^o^.


	6. Love and Jealousy

**Author's note:** Sorry for the late update, I had another competition to compete *duh* haha. So enough about that, this chapter will focus about Ema falling for Apollo and Klavier slowly getting jealous ^o^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this OBJECTION! Game. :D

**Pairing: **Magenta and Rose :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**CHAPTER VI- Love and Jealousy**_

_**In my room**_

The trial yesterday really was scary, Apollo was cool when he was doing his cross-examination, and he also defended his client Wocky Kitaki, too bad the Fop lost, Apollo really is a good lawyer.

When will I see him again? EMA!? Here you go again, Apollo has a girlfriend right, her name is Trucy though I haven't confirm it yet BUT STILL Trucy is always with him, I can't go and butt in.

But I can't stop this feeling, Am I falling for Ap…….

*IMAGE OF KLAVIER*

What the?! Why am I thinking of Klavier? Never Mind, I have to hurry to work.

_**Work**_

"Fraulein!" Ughh… I'm glad he's not the type of person sulking from a loss but still this irritates me more T-T.

"What is it F…!" Klavier was close to my face, he's smiling! I can't react, my body shivered, Klavier is too close.

"You know Fraulein, I had this dream a long time ago, and your face was this close as now and then……" OH NO! Klavier remembers? NO that can't be he said it was a dream.

"Your dream of me and you KISSING is absurd, Klavier" I said.

"Tsk2 Fraulein, I didn't say anything about kissing, did I? and before you forget, you said my name unknowingly again, right….Ema?" He smirked.

JERK! HE'S A TOTAL JERK!

"I only said kissing because it's common when you're close like this you get ki……." Klavier interrupted me and said…..

"You mean like this?" He leaned closer and gave me a kiss in the cheek.

"Look how flustered you are, Fraulein, you thought I was going to kiss you in the lips do you? Haha, in my rules you kiss the girl in the cheeks first before the next level" Klavier laughed.

*SNAP* Arghhh! Stay calm Ema, stay calm.

"So, what if the kiss in the lips happens first, Fop?" I asked preventing my fist to get all crazy and punch Klavier.

"If that happens, I'll call myself a cheap guy, it's not nice to kiss a girl in the lips if you don't love her right, the kiss in the cheeks is just my way of saying thanks or sorry" Klavier said.

"Thanks or Sorry?" I questioned.

"You have been avoiding me for these past few days, so I thought I might have done something, I don't remember anything but I want to say I'm sorry" Klavier apologized.

This is quite a rare sight, the glimmerous fop is apologizing! But still he kissed me without my permission; he just made me angrier.

"Klavier" I smiled sarcastically.

"Yes, Fraulein?" He smiled.

"I hate you, hmph!" I turned and walked away.

_**LUNCH (PEOPLE PARK)**_

Klavier is such a jerk, how dare he kiss me and what's more he kissed me 2 times. -_- arghh! He makes my blood boil.

I peeled a banana and ate it and threw it behind me.

"Miss Ema?" a familiar voice, a familiar style of red clothes, I looked up and saw the 2 antenna.

"Apollo?! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"It's my lunch break, you?" he said.

"It's my lunch break too" I smiled.

"May I join you?" he asked.

I nodded.

"So Apollo, I'm quite curious, is Trucy your girlfriend?" *IDIOT! IDIOT! Why in all questions this has to be blurted!?*

"What!? Trucy is not my girlfriend, she's only 15 and my assistant, where did you get that idea" He asked.

"Oh, nothing" I chuckled.

Good. :)

Apollo and I talked for a long time.

*PLOK**GUSH!!!*

"Oh no, it's raining!" I said.

"There's a tree behind us, let's take that for shelter" He suggested.

I agreed.

_**Meanwhile (LAPD Offices)**_

_**(KLAVIER'S POV)**_

"Fraulein is late, where could she be?" I wondered.

I stood from my desk and asked Detective Gumshoe for Ema's whereabouts.

"Detective Skye? She told me she'll be at People Park to eat her lunch, now that you asked, she hasn't returned yet, it's already pouring outside" Gumshoe answered.

It's raining! Something must have happened to Ema, I must hurry!

"Mr. Gavin, you need an umbrella!" Gumshoe shouted but I ignored his advice and ran outside the pouring rain.

_**In the meantime (Tree)**_

_**(Ema's POV)**_

This is so heart-throbbing; I'm alone with Apollo in this pouring rain, DAMN! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO! AHHHHH!

"It would take time for the rain to stop" Apollo said.

"Ahaha, i...s tha…t s….o?" damn it, why can't I talk straight?

"Miss Ema, are you okay? Are you catching a cold?" He leaned closer and touched his forehead to mine.

"A…po...llo?" I blushed.

It took a second for Apollo to realize his face was close to mine.

"Ahh, I'm sorry, I got used of doing that to check when I was in the orphanage, I'm really sorry" He bowed his head and apologized.

"It's alright, I'm really o…" I slipped (Mother Nature is having a grudge on me for the banana peel haha)

"EMA!!!" Apollo held my hand but unfortunately he slipped too.

I was on the ground lying and he was on top of me (BRIDGE POSITION, I can't find the right term).

My clothes are wet and dirty, same goes for Apollo.

"That's quite a save, Apollo" I chuckled.

"I'm sorry, you look quite muddy Ema" He chuckled too.

"Same goes for you" I ( :P ) --(Ema is doing this face, I can't describe it this either)

And we laughed.

_**BEFORE THAT (PEOPLE PARK)**_

_**(KLAVIER"S POV)**_

"Where could Ema be?" I said.

I ran around People Park, soaking wet.

"I have to find her" I searched frantically when…….

"EMA!!!!" I heard a familiar voice shouting the name of meine leibe.

I rushed to the place where I heard the yell then…….

"Herr…Forehead and Ema?" I was confused.

Ema was on the ground and Apollo was on top of her, they were laughing.

I was dazed and something really hurt deep inside me when I saw them.

My hair was drenched and lost its style, my clothes are wet and my necklace might rust just because I looked for Ema.

I turned around and went back to the precinct heart-broken or should I say jealous.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: **Oh no! Klavier is jealous! Don't worry Klema fans, this fanfic won't turn into an Pollema (I made this up) fanfic, I stay devoted to the From Hate to Love relationship of Klavier and Ema so stay tuned for the next chapters! Don't forget to review!


	7. Unknown Feelings

**Author's note:** SUMMER IS HERE!(I'm gonna miss my junior years) okay now, enough with the reminiscing, here's my promised chapter for all of you, Klema fans and to the newly added Pollema fans. :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Apollo Justice, although I own this story. :D

**Pairing: **Blonde and Brown :)

ß--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------à

_**Chapter VII- Unknown Feelings**_

_Running in the rain_

I'm soaked and dirty, Klavier is gonna nag me on this and on top of that he's going to ask me non-stop questions to why I'm late.

I suddenly remembered the time my face and Apollo's face were close and the time he was on top of me, I was happy, my heart skipped a beat because I really love….

*IMAGE OF KLAVIER*

Argh, why am I remembering the fop at this moment? Oh never mind that, I have to hurry, I'm already an hour late.

_LAPD Offices_

"I'm sorry I'm late, it started raining and ran for cover" I said.

"Yeah, the cover was useful" Gumshoe laughed, looking at my drenched state.

"Is the Fop here?" I asked.

_A while ago_

_(Gumshoe's POV)_

It's been an hour since Mr. Gavin left, I hope he's alright.

Oh, speak of the devil, he's here already and whoa is he messy!

"Mr. Gavin, are you okay? You look quite down? Did you find ?" I asked continually.

"Gumshoe, don't let Ema know that I went out and looked for her, ja?" he said in a depressed tone.

I was surprised to see in such manner that I was speechless and promised to do what he says; I guess something happened……

_Present_

_(Back to Ema's POV)_

"Yes, he's in his office" Gumshoe answered.

"Did he look for me?" I asked again.

"Ahh, no he didn't" Gumshoe averted his eyes.

"That's surprising, guess I should say sorry to the fop for being late" I smirked.

_Klavier's office  
_

I knocked and entered the room.

"GAH!" My jaw went way down when I saw the fop shirtless.

"Oh, hi Frau…" SLAM!

I immediately slammed the door right after I saw the fop's glimmerous foppy, 6-packed, dazzling body.

Why was he wet? Did he go out for lunch? Hmm, whatever, I have to apologize.

I opened the door and the fop was still shirtless.

"Fop, I'm sorry I was late, I was caught up in the rain and I waited for it to stop but unfortunately it didn't so I ran here and now I'm soaking wet" I explained.

I looked at him and he was gazing at me, his eyes were serious, did I do anything wrong?

"Ah, is that so? Then you may take your leave and go home, you might catch a cold, so you can go home early today" he said.

"Alright, thanks…. Klavier" I muttered while I was looking at his eyes, I had no chance to ask why for I have already shut the door.

I said his name again…. I wonder what's wrong with the fop, oh well; he'll be alright by tomorrow and become the usual flirtatious fop he is.

I hope *sigh*.

_The next morning_

Another day of work *sigh*, I should go see the fop, he looked so sad yesterday.

I went directly to his office, *GASP*

"He's not here?" I asked myself.

"Prosecutor Gavin's not here, he's got a concert tomorrow" Gumshoe told me.

"Oh that's good" I sighed in relief, wait a minute, I wasn't worried that he might have a cold, I'm just relieved the fop's not here to annoy me.

"A day without the annoying fop, this might be the greatest day ever" I said proudly.

*NEWS FLASH*

*Good morning, my fellow citizens, I am Jessica Regal right here with the super hot prosecutor by day and rock star by night, Mr. Klavier Gavin*

I heard the fop's name in the LCD TV that was open, it won't hurt to watch right, and I just want to see if he's alright.

*Klavier's just fine, meine fraulein Jessica*

The reporter collapsed -_- fan girls screaming and brutally pushing each other telling Klavier to do it to them -_- Klavier's back again, uh, I mean FOP.

I was about to leave the room when I heard the fop's voice in the LCD.

*I'm sorry meine frauleins but my heart belongs to only one, she is the head security of tomorrow's concert, and I think she won't refuse if I'm going to give her these limited edition golden snackoos*

*WHO IS SHE KLAVIER!! THAT'S NOT FAIR!! WE'LL KILL HER!!!*

My eyes were averted from the screaming and taunting fan girls, I was mesmerized by the golden snackoos, oh how I would love to get my hands on them" I said.

*Oh and to make sure you don't really refuse meine leibe, I will be your servant for a day, ja? :D*

*KYAHHH! THAT'S REALLY NOT FAIR! SHE'S GONNA PAY!*

That I heard perfectly and clearly, is he trying to make me have a bounty on my head because I do know that fan girls are gonna murder me anytime sooner. -_-

"Here Detective Skye, your ID, Mr. Gavin asked me to give it to you after that news report" he handed me the ID.

*……..I…..am……going…..to kill……that…….bastard…..*

(ID)

"HEAD SECURITY"

EMA SKYE

BEWARE SHE WILL SNACKOO YOU TO YOUR DEATH

DO NOT APPROACH, ja! :D

(ID)

He'll be the first man to be killed by my wrath of snackoos. T-T*

_Meanwhile at the Sunshine Coliseum_

_(Author's POV)_

*ROCK GUITAR PLAYING*

"Okay, let's call it a day" Daryan shouted.

*COUGH* Klavier coughed.

"You okay partner, you look kind of pale" Daryan asked.

"I'm okay Daryan, just tired from the practice, I just need a good night's rest" Klavier replied.

"You better be, I don't want the concert tomorrow cancelled" Daryan looked at him seriously.

"What's with the face Daryan? Don't worry, haha, the show MUST not be cancelled, of course my fans would be very depressed if the show doesn't push through, oh the poor frauleins" Klavier smirked.

"Nothing to worry about you Klavier, absolutely nothing to worry about :D" Daryan lets out a soft evil chuckle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** I'm going to change lots in this turnabout and one thing is the prosecutor for this case won't be Klavier.

So look forward to it :) before I forget, give REVIEWS please :D


	8. Expect the Unexpected

**Author's Note:** I thank Alchemical Angel for the review, I was touched by your review that I decided to make this fast update, also to Winner-Loser, I thank you for reading my story, I might be able to update as soon as possible because it's summer and last but not the least Dragonridingattorney43, it's okay :) I am happy that you still await my chapters. THANK YOU :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Apollo Justice. :)

**Pairing:** Meine Liebe x Meine Fop

ß--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------à

_**Chapter VIII- Expect the Unexpected**_

_Sunshine Coliseum _

_(Concert Day)_

"Err, why did it end like this?" I moped while "PATROLLING" (-.-) the back stage of the Sunshine Coliseum.

*SIGH* Oh well, the show a while ago of Lamiroir was entertaining, the magic trick was cool, but not as cool as science, Klavier's guitar burned in sync with the lyrics, but it's such a waste.

"DAMN, this is such a bad day" I saw Klavier and boy was he pissed.

"What's the matter fop?" I asked.

"My hog won't start this morning and I went here my car, the poor frauleins did not see me riding my hog, it's not the same attention I get when I ride my hog" Klavier replied.

My face was like this (T_T), not the same attention he gets if he rode his so-called hog, fan girls are still fan girls, they squeal, they go ~KYAHH~ and they shout your name every time, this man really loves attention.

"But that's not the only thing meine fraulein; the guitar I used at the performance a while ago got burned!" Klavier punched the wall.

"Wait, you mean it's not a part of the show?" I asked.

"No, it's not meine fraulein, that guitar was priceless, it's very important, why would I burn something valuable like that" He answered and looked down.

"Cheer up Klavier, there's still your performance with the Gavinners, how about getting ready for it right now to prevent further technical difficulties" I suggested.

"Fraulein, you always brighten my soul in times of crisis, you really are meine liebe" Klavier held my hand; he lets go and ran upstage to get ready.

Was it just me or was Klavier's hand hot? It must be because he's been rampaged by fan girls a while ago and touched his hand and his rock hard abs and his gorgeous hair and his….!!!!

*STOP, STOP! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING* I punch my head many times, to distract me from thinking about the fop.

"Miss Ema, are you alright?" I heard a familiar voice behind me, I turned around and it was the antenna lawyer, Apollo Justice.

"Ahaha yes, I'm fine thank you" I told him.

"That's good" Apollo gave out a warm smile.

He's so cute; his smile really melts my heart.

"I heard you were made head security by " he laughed when he saw my ID.

"Ahh, Apollo!" I blushed. :"

"Sorry, Sorry, it's just that *BEWARE* part that's funny" he explained.

"I'll get the fop for this" I laughed.

"You should!" He laughed too.

"Hmmm what's this?" Apollo bended down and found an earpiece while we were wondering who owns it.

*BANG*BANG*

"0_0 those sound like gunshots!?" I said in panic.

"It came from Lamiroir's dressing room, let's go check!" Apollo and I ran to the dressing room.

We charged in Lamiroir's Room and found her bodyguard on the floor, barely alive; he was shot by the shoulder!

"Miss Ema, call for backup and help! Hurry!" Apollo shouted.

I ran outside the room and called for help, when I returned, he was dead.

"He said "Ask the Witness…the siren" those were his last words" Apollo said

I investigated and searched the room; it was just a matter of time when Klavier arrived at the scene.

"So Romein LeTouse is dead" the fop was somewhat surprised even if his face was like this (T.T)

"He was shot by the right shoulder by a .45 caliber handgun, not a gun you could shoot all day" I said.

"Let the police handle this, fraulein" He told me.

"Why would someone kill him? This is first time in the country, so there can't be any people who would take his life and what's more how did he escape if there's only one door leading outside? Hmmm" I muttered to myself.

"Herr Forehead, I'll leave these matters to you, I still have to lecture Daryan for losing a beat from the performance a while ago." He left the room.

"Apollo, I have to go now, make sure nobody tries to come in, bye" I smiled and slowly closed the door.

"Bye, Ema" He smiled back.

Did he just call me Ema? I smiled again with a warm feeling in my heart.

"Since when did you start calling Ema, EMA?" I heard Trucy tease Apollo, I couldn't leave just yet, and I have to hear why he called me Ema.

I leaned my ear to the door, oh I'm not eavesdropping, I'm just politely and scientifically listening to this conversation for ummm experimental purpose, yeah that's right ahaha.

"I might have a little cr….." I leaned even closer hoping the reason was good.

"HEY YOU!! AHAHAHAHA! What are you doing!?" I immediately stood up and saw a big man wearing a yellow version of what Trucy wears.

"Ahhh, my ears are itchy, yeah that's right, I'm just using the door's friction to relieve the itch" I said stupidly (^0^)

There's no way he's gonna believe that, -_-

"Ahaha is that so, so if you may, I SHALL TAKE MY LEAVE!" in a split second, he vanished. (0_0)

What the?! He disappeared? GAH! Never mind, I didn't get to hear why Apollo called me by my name just now, oh well, I have to go home now.

_The next morning_

_(Klavier's POV)_

_Wright and Co. office_

"Herr Forehead!" I shouted.

"Hey, Klavier what are you doing here, you seem pissed" Herr Forehead asked.

"Machi is now the prime suspect because of yesterday's incident in the stage" I said angrily.

"Calm down, Klavier getting angry here won't get us far" Fraulein Trucy calmed me a little bit.

Argh, I'm not feeling well since yesterday, *grunt* what a migraine.

"How about we go to the detention center" Herr Forehead suggested.

"You go, after all, Machi asked you to be his defense attorney and I'm the one who is going to prosecute him, I think I have to go now" I said goodbye and left and of course, walking with my usual disguise (the same disguise I described in "TURNABOUT BROTHER" chapter)

*PLOK*PLOK*

Great, just what I needed, RAIN -_-

_Meanwhile…_

_(Ema's POV)_

_My Apartment_

I ransacked my cabinets in panic late in the morning.

"I don't have a single bag of snackoos left?!" I panicked.

Argh, I'm tired from yesterday's concert, I don't want to go to the convenience store, and what's more it's raining, but I have to get a supply of snackoos this week.

I have no choice *sigh*

I fetched my umbrella and went down from my apartment.

_GateFire St._

_(BOUGHT ALREADY MY SNACKOOS ^o^)_

I walked in the pouring rain cheerfully because I have my precious snackoos.

When my apartment was on sight….

I never expected to see someone in front of my apartment soaking wet and with a high fever.

It was the FOP! (0_0)

ß--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------à

**Author's note: **Hope you liked this chapter, I'm going to remind you once again that I'm going to change a lot in this Turnabout, look forward for the next chapter though I reckon you already guessed what would happen in the next chapter well nevertheless it will and most definitely be a KLEMA scene.

REVIEW GUYS :) THANKS!


	9. Love Triangle

**Author's note:** I updated as fast as I can after I got an idea for this chapter, please enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** I would love to own this game but unfortunately I do not own it :(

**Pairing: **Herr Rock star x Fraulein Scientist x Herr Forehead (^u^)

ß--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------à

_**Chapter IX- Love Triangle**_

_In front of my Apartment Building_

"Klavier!? Are you alright?" I rushed to Klavier who was sitting down at the perch.

"Oh Fraulein, why are you here?" he asked.

"Are you sick or something because I don't believe you if you don't know where I live" I helped him up and checked his temperature.

*HOT*

I don't need a thermometer to know if he has a fever, this is way too hot!

"Klavier, hang in there!" I carried him (not wedding carry, its ARM-SHOULDER carry, if that's the right term) to my apartment.

He is really DARN HEAVY, but I just can't leave Klavier in that pouring rain.

_Inside my Apartment_

Argh, why don't I have a sofa (-_-) I have no choice, the only place to place down the sick is my BED. *sigh*

I laid Klavier to my bed, wait he's wet, I have to change his clothes, wait WHAT!

*ACHOO* Klavier sneezed.

*sigh* don't misunderstand this Klavier, I'm just gonna change your clothes.

I searched my cabinet for my big t-shirt and pajamas that would fit Klavier.

I approached Klavier on the bed; I was now unbuttoning his jacket and removing his inside shirt but LET ME TELL YOU THIS, MY EYES ARE CLOSED.

I slipped the t-shirt to his body, next is……. -_- oh no, I can't do this, wahhh, what should I do?! MY EYES ARE STILL CLOSED.

I took a peek, and GAH! Klavier is looking at me.

"SO you're awake! Here, put this on" I threw him the pajamas and left my room.

_After 5 minutes_

I entered my room with a bowl of soup and a wet towel.

Klavier was lying on my bed wearing my t-shirt and pajamas.

"Klavier, you haven't eaten dinner yet, here's some soup, and my sister taught me this recipe if ever I get sick" I said.

Klavier was still staggering to get up, so I supported him by his back, I fed him the soup.

"E….m….a, thanks" he said.

I laid his head to my pillow and placed a wet towel on his forehead.

"Please be alright, Klavier" I said.

I left my room and *yawn* I think I'll go to sleep now.

WAIT A MINUTE! Where will I sleep!? I entered my room again.

Don't misunderstand this too, Klavier, I need the bed to sleep too. (T-T)

I changed into my pajamas and slept on the opposite side of the bed.

"Klavier, please get well by tomorrow" I closed my eyes and said goodnight.

_The next morning_

*Ugh* something is on my waist…. I grunted.

*whooo* ~kyahh~ someone blew on my ear.

I woke up and Klavier is hugging me and blowing on my ear.

"KLAVIER! YOU!?" I shouted while standing up on the bed and pointing my finger on him.

He looked at me, he was still sweating and sick but besides that he can still smile………and IRRITATE me. -_-

"Oh Fraulein, I really am thankful for thanking care for me, what time is it?" He asked.

"9:45 AM, why?" I asked.

"I have a case with Herr Forehead today, the Romein LeTouse murder" He said while getting up.

"Oh no, you don't" I knelt down on the bed and checked his temperature, he was still hot, or in simple terms, he's still sick.

"I'll call the judge that you won't be there today, you need rest Klavier, don't overwork yourself" I pushed Klavier to bed and called the judge.

*PHONE CONVERSATION*

"Thank you, Judge" I put down the phone and looked at Klavier.

"They already have a replacement for you, so you don't need to go to the court, just stay there, I'll prepare breakfast and get a new wet towel." I said.

I took care of Klavier the whole day, and slept beside him for another night hoping that tomorrow, he'll be alright.

_The next day_

_(11:45am)_

*W…ha….d…..d….u…..sa….y?*

*grunt* "Would you quiet down, someone's trying to sleep here, I'm quite tired of taking care of you, Klavier, so just pipe down." I said sleepily.

*Ho…w can…..that….be…..?*

*GRRR* "Klavier, I told you to….huh?" Klavier's seems to be in bad mood.

"Damn that Daryan, how could he?!" He muttered.

"What happened to the case, who called?" I asked.

"It was from Herr Forehead, he said that Machi was just an accomplice for smuggling the borginian cocoon that was found inside my burned guitar, the real murderer who killed Romein LeTouse was Daryan, he explained to me everything what happened yesterday, UGH! What a headache" Klavier plunges down to the bed, his fever has gone down but I think he just got worst.

"I'll just change your towel" I left the room and went to the kitchen.

*DING*DONG*

Hmm, who could it be? I opened my apartment door and it was……

"Apollo?" I said.

"Hi Miss Ema, I heard that Klavier was staying here" He said.

"It's not what you think Apollo, he was sick, besides nobody can take care of him because his only family member is……." I hesitated to continue.

"It's alright Miss Ema, I clearly understand the situation" He smiled.

*sigh* He's calling me Miss Ema again, if only that weird yellow magician showed up I could have heard the reason why he called me Ema.

I looked at him and he was bruised, what happened?

"Apollo, you have red marks all over your body, were you whipped or something?" I asked.

"The replacement of Klavier was a prosecutor from Germany, I believe her name was Franziska von Karma, she keeps on whipping me every time I state a contradiction or an objection, she whipped me even more when I saw…..*ACK*" He suddenly felt pain on his hand.

"You're hurt, what happened?" I asked.

"I fell down the stairs a while ago" He laughed.

"This is no laughing matter Apollo, come in I'll treat that" I said.

"Oh before I forget, your chief wanted you to work on this paperwork to pay for your absence" He handed me a very heavy folder, ughh, why does this happen to me.

I treated his wound and applied ointment on his red marks, that Cheska Karma is a cruel woman, hurting Apollo like this. -_-

"So how's ? " Apollo asked.

"He's sleeping, I need to change his towel soon and give him medicine and also to feed him, err I am not even sure if I can work on my paperwork" I mumbled.

"Don't worry Miss Ema, I'll help you, you work on your paper, I'll do the rest for " He insisted.

"Thank you Apollo, just don't strain your hand too much okay?!" I said.

"You're welcome, Miss Ema" He smiled.

I worked on my paperwork and boy it was hard, I spent hours working on this, I'm feeling tired, it's really nice for Apollo to take care of Klavier and cleaning up my house, I think I could afford to rest for a little while.

*ZzzzZzzZZzzzz* I fell asleep by my dinner table.

_While Ema was sleeping (-_-)_

_(Author's POV)_

Apollo was done cleaning up the kitchen when he was about to say goodbye and thanks to Ema, he spotted her sleeping by the dinner table.

"She seems so innocent when she asleep" Apollo smiled.

*DUB*DUB*

"I just can't help myself, Ema, I….." Apollo leaned closer to Ema's face, his lips were about to touch hers when……

"What are you going to do after that, Herr Forehead" Klavier asked.

"You're fine now Klavier, so how about you leave and go home" Apollo said.

"Shouldn't I say those same words back to you" Klavier smirked.

"Grrr, why should you care" Apollo shouted.

"Do you think I would allow you to spoil meine liebe's first kiss" Klavier said.

"How would you know if she had her first kiss?" He asked

"She seems inexperienced with men, so I doubt she had her first kiss already" Klavier remembered the time Ema saw him half-naked.

"You LOVE to tease Ema, but I LOVE Ema as a woman, not just someone's play toy" Apollo shouted.

"Are you picking a fight with me Herr Forehead, I think you misunderstood me, it's true that I love to tease Ema but let me tell you this, she's the only one for me, I love her" Klavier shouted.

"Then let's see you prove it" Apollo opened the door and left Ema's apartment.

"Meine Fraulein's is quite a wanted woman, I guess I have a rival for Ema's heart then" Klavier chuckled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, it was my birthday last March 22, so happy birthday to me haha, I started working on this on my birthday just after I received a happy birthday greeting from my *AHEM* never mind haha. So please review and wait for my next chapter. :)


	10. Reunion and Hot Springs

**Author's Note:** Thank you for waiting, I'm sorry this was late, I was ill because of a fatal disease that could kill...my story, the horror of WBD (Writer's Block Disease), it's a relief I got the cure(ideas) to help me :} I'm also busy making another fanfic for REBORN! So this story's going to be a little late for a while but this I can tell you that "THIS STORY WILL NOT DIE". :D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter X- Reunion and Hot Springs**

My soft and comfy bed at last....

Klavier's all better and went home, now I've got this bed for myself, I don't want to get up ever again, so relaxing, so rejuvenating, so.....

*DING*DONG*

Who could that be? I hope it's not Klavier T-T. I lazily walked to the door and opened it.

"HELLO EMA!" A very energetic magician appeared in front of me, it was Trucy.

"Hi Trucy, what brings you here?" I asked.

"Are you available the day after tomorrow?" Trucy asked.

"Saturday? Yeah, I have no plans, why do you ask?" I said.

"Let's go to the hot springs! Daddy says we can have these tickets to forget the city to relax and have some fun, but Daddy has to accomplish some sort of secret mission, so he asked one of his friends to babysit us" She grinned.

Is it me or do I have a bad feeling about this. -_-

"I want to go but the chief might refuse" I sighed

"Klavier already asked permission from the chief and that you won't have paperwork to pay for your absence" she noted.

"Klavier? Why is he coming?" I was confused.

"You still don't remember Ema; it's your birthday this Saturday!" she shouted cheerfully.

*THUNDER* GAH!!!*FELL ON THE GROUND*

SHOCK! How could I forget my own birthday!

"Ema, it's alright, you forgot about your birthday because of work" Trucy chuckled.

Do people normally do that? *total shock*

*BACK TO NORMAL*

"So Trucy, what's the plan on Saturday?" I asked.

"We'll stay there overnight but the rest will be a secret! Just be ready by 9 am, we'll pick you up by then" she smiled at me and said goodbye.

I have a very bad feeling about this 0_0

Saturday (9:00am)

Wow, I can't believe I'm going to the hot springs, I haven't been into one but I bet it will be nice and calming.

Alright, everything's ready, all I have to do is to wait for Trucy. :D

Err, I hope that Klavier won't come but knowing him he will come. -_-

*PEEP*PEEP*

I immediately took hold of my bags and made sure my apartment was secured lock before leaving.

"Hello Ema, are you ready!?" Trucy asked cheerfully.

"Oh yeah, I got everything in my bag" I replied.

When Trucy and I reached the car.....*gasp*

"Daddy was so sad that he couldn't come so he volunteered for the beach toys and our food, though he kind of over exaggerated it" the car can accommodate for people including the driver, Apollo, Trucy; the trunk was already full, so I have to put my bag in back seat leaving no space for me because Mr. Wright placed a box full of snacks occupying 1 seat, I could take the taxi?

"Miss Ema, you should take my seat in the front seat, I'll just ask Mr. Wright's friend that I would take a taxi to the beach" Apollo said.

Apollo is so nice to offer me a seat. I smiled at him.

"Oh, is that so Apollo, that's quite noble of you" a very handsome man came out of the car, wait a minute that man is.......

MR. EDGEWORTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hi Ema, long time no see" I can't believe it, it's Mr. Edgeworth ~kyahh~

"It's nice to see you again Mr. Edgeworth" I was blushing :" actually I would say I was nearly crying....

What a reunion it is....and to ruin this mood someone came in with a *VROOM*

"Oh Herr Forehead, you shouldn't worry about the taxi, meine fraulein will ride in my hog" Klavier smirked.

I looked at Apollo and he seemed pissed.

"I won't ride in your hog Klavier, I don't like it" I shouted.

"Aww, don't be so picky fraulein" Klavier smiled and as usual his smile never cease to irritate me -_-

"Ema, I think you should ride in Klavier's ummm motorcycle...." Edgeworth said.

"HOG!" Klavier corrected.

"Yeah whatever and Ema, I'm sure you don't want Apollo to be the one to ride the motorcycle with Klavier" Edgeworth explained.

"HOG!" Klavier corrected Edgeworth again.

Edgeworth gave a mean stare to Klavier (T-T)

Because of what Edgeworth said about Apollo taking my place, I couldn't help but laugh

"Alright, Mr. Edgeworth" I smiled. ~kyahh~ it's really is Mr. Edgeworth. :D

"Apollo, thanks for the offer though" I smiled.

"Its okay, Miss Ema" He smiled too but he glanced at Klavier with a mean look.

Riding in Klavier's motorcycle, I mean Hog

"How's the wind fraulein?" Klavier asked.

"Humph!" I refused to answer, I'm already quite irritated of riding in his HOG and to add it up, I'm also embracing Klavier's waist (-_-)

"By the way, are you in love with that Prosecutor?" he asked.

"Who?" I answered.

"Payne..." he joked.

"Haha, very funny Klavier" I pouted.

"Prosecutor Edgeworth is good looking but I can't say that I love him, I just admire him that's all" I smiled.

"Then I have no worries of another rival, ahahaha" He smirked,

Rival? For what? Wait a minute another? What the hell is he talking about?

He then overtakes Apollo's car in front with a very fast speed.

"Klavier! What the hell are you doing!!!!?" I shouted.

"Well, you didn't answer me a while ago about the wind, so I thought it's wasn't enough for you" He chuckled.

I began beating him from the back. (T.T)

Klavier was laughing then he turned his head to face the back, he was smiling, I stopped beating him, and tried to look from behind.

*SHOCK*

Apollo was looking at Klavier with anger, but when he realized I was looking he changed his anger to a smile.

I smiled back.

Kurain Hot Springs

"Welcome, we've been expecting you!" Two girls with very strange violet clothing welcomed us when we opened or should I say slid open the door (I don't know what the Japanese call for their sliding wood/bamboo/etc doors).

"Mommy Maya!" Trucy cheerfully shouted.

Maya? So she's the assistant of Mr. Wright that I replaced before, she seems so mature, wait a minute!? Mommy? She's Mr. Wright's wife?!

"Oh stop it Trucy, me and Nick are just friends, speaking of Nick, where is he anyway?" Maya asked.

"Daddy has some special mission to accomplish" Trucy cheered.

"Wow, like the Steel Samurai!! COOL!! I wish that I could be with him, the ring of this mission is interesting!" Maya jumped and jumped.

I take back what I said about Maya being mature...I giggled.

"It seems like you're having fun, Miss Ema" Apollo giggled along.

I looked at him and smiled.

"Oh and who might be the young Fraulein beside Fraulein Maya?" Klavier asked.

"Her name is Pearly Fey, she's Maya's cousin" Mr. Edgeworth replied.

"Mr. Edgey!! You're here too!! It's nice to see you again" I could clearly see from the facial expression of Pearly that I'm not the only fan girl here.

"Pearly, why do you call me Edgey?" Edgeworth asked somewhat pissed (Because it reminds him of someone stupid)

"Uncle Larry calls you Edgey, it's also shorter than Edgeworth and Edgey sounds cute" She chuckled.

"I knew it would be Larry" He mumbled.

"So anyway, Ema, Maya, Pearl, shall we take a dip at the hot springs right now?" Trucy raised her hand.

"Is it a private bath?" I asked.

"Oh Fraulein, are you suggesting that WE can joi..." I gave Klavier a punch in the face.

"Shut up, Klavier" I said angrily.

"It was only a joke, Fraulein" he pleaded.

I left out of the boys' sights and joined the girls in the changing room.

(AUTHOR's POV)

"Serves you right Klavier, which means I'm one point further from you" Apollo smirked.

"Hmph! The game starts only now, Apollo" Klavier looked at Apollo with fiery eyes.

The game has begun......

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm very sorry again for the late update, I have my violin and piano lessons to inquire.

Hope that you still wait for my later chapters.

The next chapter shall be an AUTHOR'S POV story because it will revolve around the GAME which Klavier and Apollo are talking about. :D


End file.
